Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) load board and a manufacturing method thereof, more particularly to a LED load board with an alignment structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
Related Art
Generally, when LEDs are powered to emit light, the supplied power is partly used to emit light and partly converted into thermal energy. In practice, the luminous efficiency of a LED rapidly drops under the influence of a high temperature environment, so the LED wastes more power and also produces more heat, resulting in the increase of temperature. The LED then falls into a vicious spiral. Therefore, it would be better to load LEDs on a load board with a better thermal conductivity in order to avoid wasting power and a shorter lifespan.
Additionally, for the ease of manufacturing, modern LED load boards use a simple laminated structure without any design on the junction between the load board and LEDs, and such a concern about the junction between the load board and LEDs is left to a later assembling process. This will bring in a difficulty in the assembling process and also decrease the yield rate of the manufacturing of load boards.